


The Sick Prince

by kickcows



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ignoct week 2017, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The Kingdom of Lucis is plagued by a sickness which turns humans into creatures of the night. After careful avoidance, the son of the King - Noctis Lucis Caelum - falls victim to the sickness. His trusted adviser - Ignis Scientia - helps to keep his humanity in check, so that he doesn’t fall further into sickness before a cure can be found.





	The Sick Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2017 Day 2
> 
> Prompt: Fantasy world AU

* * *

The streets of Insomnia are dark, hardly a soul out at this time of night. And for good reason, as there is a citywide curfew as soon as the sun sets. No citizen is to be out after dark due to the sickness that seems to be plaguing their peaceful nation. It isn’t safe to walk on the streets at night anymore, but sometimes a chance must be taken. Ignis tightens the black trench coat that he wears over his three piece suit, holding it together at the collar of his neck - as if that would offer any more protection from the ones plagued by the sickness.

He can hear mutterings coming from all around him, the creatures of the night whispering of their good fortune at seeing a fresh meal walking around, when he isn’t supposed to be. Heart palpitating, he scurries down the street, taking longer strides than normal as he rushes to get to his destination. For the past two weeks, he’s been risking his safety by traversing this same path - he knows that he should be finding different ways, as the creatures are very smart, but it’s easier to get to his destination by taking the direct route. Moving faster, as he sees the shadows begin to move, he almost breaks out into a run, his destination now visible.

Ignis goes into an unmarked door, swiping a card that had been given to him on his first visit, allowing him entrance into the secured building. The door slams shut behind him, his heart hammering in his ears, as he tries to steady his breath, wanting the ‘fight or flight’ to disappear from his psyche. He reaches blindly for the light switch, illuminating the fairly ornate living room - nothing less to expect for the crowned Prince of Lucis.

“You’re late.” He turns his head to the side quick, and sees the Prince standing in the shadows. “I thought they had gotten you.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis offers a weak apology, as he takes off his trenchcoat, breathing more at ease. “It took me a little longer than normal. I know I should have left earlier.” He hangs up his coat, and undoes the tie at his neck, popping open the first few buttons on his shirt. If a mirror existed in this apartment, he knows that he would see bite marks all along the column of his neck, marks that are fading - and some that are still slightly fresh. He pulls a brown bag from his briefcase, and hands it to the Prince. “This should last you for the next two days. Three if you don’t drink it this evening.”

The Prince of Lucis - Noctis Lucis Caelum - stares back at him, magenta eyes glowing in the dark. As soon as the sickness had befallen on him, the normal hue of blue in his eyes had faded away, replaced by the magenta irises, one of the telltale signs of the sickness. “And if I don’t drink this this evening, are you offering yourself to me again, Ignis?”

He bows his head, and gives a small nod, his neck already beginning to throb, knowing that he’s sealing his fate. “Yes, Your Highness. It is the least I can do for you.”

“How is the cure coming along?” Noctis offers his pale hand to Ignis, who takes it without question. The cold, clamminess of his hand had taken getting used to at first. But now that Ignis is more than familiar with it, it feels somewhat comforting against the warmth that his own hand provides. “Are they any closer to finding out what is causing this anomaly?”

“I’m afraid that it’s stalled at the moment.” He’s led to the Prince’s bedroom, the room shrouded in darkness. Ignis unbuttons his vest, letting it fall open as his hands begin to work on the rest of the buttons on his shirt. “They’re working round the clock to find a cure, though. Hopefully there will be a breakthrough soon.”

“It would be nice.” Magenta eyes glow, staring at him, pulling him into a slight trance, as Ignis feels the soft pillowtop mattress start to mold to his body. “Until then, you’ll still come visit me, won’t you, Iggy?”

Trapped in his gaze, he nods his head slow, already feeling the effects of being pulled into slight hypnosis. He tilts his head to the side, offering the less marked side to the Prince first, so that he may drink from him directly. Whether he moves on his own volition, or if it’s from the Prince’s silent command, he doesn’t know - and doesn’t put up a fight thinking about it. The first bite is always the worst, probably due to the fact that he knows it’s going to hurt, so he tenses up. He hears Noctis begin to hum a quiet tune, something the two of them had grown up together hearing, which puts him into calm state. It’s a tune that’s hummed to him every visit, as every visit since the Prince had fallen sick, he’s offered his blood to him.

“I promise to be gentle tonight, Iggy,” Noctis’ whispered words ring in his ears, as his eyes slip closed, the sting of sharp fangs sinking into his neck making him release a breathless moan.

The first break of skin is never easy, but as soon as the Prince begins to drink, a euphoric rush begins to spread throughout his body. Another breathless moan leaves his throat, as he feels Noctis’ fangs sink deeper into the muscles of his neck, the sound of him swallowing brings a heady feeling to Ignis’ mind. Noctis pulls back, and begins to lick the small wounds on his neck. “H-Have you had enough?” He asks, feeling a little light-headed.

Glowing eyes stare at him, the Prince shaking his head. “Take off your pants, Ignis.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He keeps his eyes on Noctis’, as his hands go the belt around his waist. He manages to get both his underwear and pants off, along with his shoes - which drop to the floor with a soft  _thud_ , falling onto the plush carpet. There are bite marks along his inner thighs, in the same state as the marks on his neck - some are healing, some are fresh. He moves to lay back on the bed, his head connecting with a soft pillow, spreading his knees apart.

Noctis has removed all of his clothes, the paleness of his skin - translucent alabaster skin, veins prominent now that there’s fresh blood flowing through him - is one of the most beautiful things that Ignis has ever seen. Every time he sees him without his clothes on now, he can’t help but admire the beauty that this curse has given to him, and has allowed him to see the Prince in such a light. Had this sickness not befallen on him, Ignis may have remained as a simple task adviser to the Prince, and would not have become someone detrimental to keep him alive.

The day that Noctis had contracted the sickness, it had been pandemonium for those employed by the Kingdom. They had thought the precautions that had been set in place would have been enough so that no one in the Royal family would get sick. But they didn’t factor in that the Prince has many visitors, and all it took was one person that had the sickness unknowingly to infect him. When it became clear that the threat of the royal bloodline was at stake, the budget tripled at finding a cure, the King distraught about his only son. Rather than address the nation, the King had decided to send his son to an undisclosed location, while they tried to get a cure figured out. Ignis had been the one chosen to make sure he stays civilized, unlike the citizens who were growing to be almost feral in nature. They had discovered a vaccine, but no cure. By sequestering Noctis, it had helped him, but was slowly crippling Ignis.

When he’s not with Noctis, the Prince invades his thoughts. Those glowing eyes are all he can see when he closes his own eyes. Every time he shows up at Noctis’ temporary home, he has to brace himself for the seduction he knows he’s going to be enthralled by, and he tries to resist it - he tries so  _hard_  - but the minute Noctis shows him that he knows who he is, and is still capable of carrying on a conversation, he’s all but lost.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Noctis teases him, settling between his legs, fangs glistening in the muted light that fills the room. “Are you having second thoughts again?”

“No, Your Highness.” He shakes his head, a soft moan leaving his throat as he feels the drag of one fang against the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. “I never have second thoughts when I’m with you.”

“My powers seem to be getting stronger, Ignis.” Noctis whispers, teeth nipping at his thigh.”I could put you under my power right now, if I wanted to.” 

Those magenta eyes stare up at him, Ignis’ breathing becoming more labored the longer he stares into them. “I know. But, you don’t, because you know that if you do, the trust we share will be broken.” He speaks in a soft timbre, biting his lip as their staring contest continues. “You won’t do that.”

“You sure about that…?”

He wants to say no, because there is doubt clouding his mind, but instead he keeps his eyes focused on him, and gives a nod of his head. “Yes.”

“I’m glad you trust me, Ignis.” Their eye contact breaks, as Noctis closes his eyes, brushing his lips against his inner thigh. “It would break my heart if you didn’t.”

Fangs pierce his inner thigh, the pleasure almost immediate, Ignis tossing his head back with a loud moan, as Noctis’ lips attach to his thigh. His cock grows stiff with arousal, the bites on his legs always bringing him to full erection within seconds, a side-effect of the toxins in Noctis’ spit. He reaches down, and puts his hands on top of Noctis’ head, fingers curling into his hair as he moans more, the gentle suction of Noctis’ mouth feeling incredible. The sting is no longer there, and when his fangs retract, the gentle licks to his skin cause Ignis to mewl softly.

Looking down at him, Ignis releases the grip he has in Noctis’ hair, his magenta eyes capturing his attention. He watches the Prince kneel between his thighs, the tip of his cock as pale as the rest of his body, slightly flushed now due to the fresh intake of blood. He moans as Noctis moves them so that the tip of his cock aligns with his entrance, eyes still trapped by his penetrating gaze.

“You can prepared again, didn’t you?” Noctis whispers near his ear, as the tip of his cock slips into Ignis’ body with relative ease.

Ignis nods his head, eyes closing as he braces himself for the pleasure roller coaster he’s about to be taken on. “Y-Yes, Y-Your Highness…”

“Ignis… What did we talk about before…?”

The gentle roll of his hips, the way his body instantly molds to the Prince’s cock, Ignis has trouble remembering, still feeling the rush of the bite on his thigh. “N-Noctis…” He moans low, pushing his hips down to meet the Prince’s thrusts, now moving with enthusiasm as he says his name. “Noctis…” He moans again, tilting his head to the side.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Ignis…” Noctis’ lips brush against his neck. “Hold on…”

Wrapping his arms tight around Noctis’ neck, he feels his fangs sink back into his neck, their bodies rocking together at a fast pace. Ignis whines and moans, squeezing his arms tighter around Noctis’ neck as more blood is pulled from his body, the Prince drinking his fill. Each thrust of the Prince’s hips pushes his cock deep into his body, the closeness of their bodies allowing his cock to rub against both of their stomachs. In a blind haze, Ignis clings tight to him as he begins to orgasm, the blood rushing through his entire body. He hears Noctis moan against his neck, and feels him slam hard once, and then the wetness of his release fills his body, Noctis still drinking from his neck with a gentle suction.

He falls back onto the pillow, mind buzzing from the toxins in his blood, panting softly as he comes down from his high. He feels Noctis slip out of him, red staining his lips, a small trickle of blood dots the corner of his mouth. Ignis reaches up, and swipes his finger over it, offering the Prince his finger. His tongue laps at the missed blood, then Ignis takes it a step further, dragging the pad of his finger over his sharp fang, and spills a few more drops onto his tongue, before he feels Noctis lick the wound closed.

“You’re staying here until dawn, aren’t you?” Noctis asks, moving to hover back over him. “It isn’t safe if you leave any earlier.”

“I know, Your Highness.” He nods his head. “Therefore, yes, I will be staying with you until dawn arrives.” Ignis reaches up, and pulls the Prince to lay on top of him. “I know you’re still hungry. I can see it in your eyes.” He offers the other side of his neck to him.

Settling back between his legs, Noctis pushes his already hard length back into Ignis’ body, making the mortal man moan low, as lips brush against his offered prize. “I’m  _very_  hungry, Ignis…”

“Then drink your fill, Noctis.” He whispers, slipping his arms back around his neck, as they start to move again. “Anything to satiate that appetite of yours.” He closes his eyes, and gets taken again by the sick Prince.

***

He sits on the edge of the bed, tying his tie the best he can without the aide of a mirror. Noctis rests his chin on his shoulder, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. “I wish you didn’t have to go. It’s so  _boring_  when you’re not here.”

“I wish that I could stay longer myself, but I need to replenish my body for a few days. You know this.” He puts on his shoes, and looks down at the Prince. “You have enough blood to last you until then.”

“But it doesn’t taste as good as fresh blood does…” Noctis whines, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto his nose. “Who knows. Maybe by the time I come back, we might be closer to discovering a cure for this malady.”

“I hope so.” Noctis stands up, and walks him over to the door. “Goodbye, Ignis. Thank you, again.”

“Take care of yourself, Noctis.” He leans down, kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” He walks out of the apartment, the pre-dawn light illuminating a path for him.

***

It takes six months for a cure to be found. Six long,  _draining_  months. But the minute Ignis walks into the Prince’s office the first morning he’s back to work and sees the familiar blue in his irises, the look of complete joy and happiness on Noctis’ face lets him know that the sacrifices he made during those dark months had been worth it. He returns the man’s smile, and opens his padfolio.

“Good morning, Your Highness. Welcome back.”

“It’s good to be back, Iggy.”

Hearing him return to calling him by such a familiar name brings a warmer smile on his face. “It is very good, indeed.” They share a smile, and then he goes over their schedule for the day, the sickness all but a distant memory to the kingdom of Lucis.


End file.
